


WandaVision: The Scarlet Version

by Swanne



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mystery, Other, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Surreal, more tags and characters will be add, suburban chaos thriller, things will going to be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanne/pseuds/Swanne
Summary: The story of two people, how a home is built, how a love is tested.“Order is just chaos with good manners. Remember this when you wake up again, don’t be fooled by it.”- an AU minisseries in six parts-
Relationships: Scarlet Witch/The Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	WandaVision: The Scarlet Version

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time and I couldn’t let it go, but I didn’t have the time to devote to it, but now I’m doing it.
> 
> So this is WandaVision: The Scarlet Version, an alternate universe story about WandaVision made by a fan and I thought that would be cool to post it while we wait for the real deal.
> 
> The fanfic Five Years Since Yesterday will serve as sort of a loose prologue to this. but you don't need to read it to understand this one.
> 
> but in reality, is me using a potato as a computer and armed only with a hot glue gun trying to fix it the mess that scarletvision is in and maybe doing another mess.

* * *

It was still spring in the suburbs, where a simple house stood in a silent street. The witch and the android waited in the car outside.

“Are we early?” Vision said, his eyes searching for any hint of people in the street, or even on the property.

Wanda tightened her grip on the wheel, they both knew that they were in the right place in the right time and yet she still checked her clock.

“No, we are going to arrive just in time.” She replied.

He gave a little smile .

“I think she is already here” He pointed to the porch of the house, where a rusty blue bike was chained to it.

She was tapping now the fingers against the wheel, not wanting to let it go yet. Behind the closed red door was nothing out of the ordinary but this was what they wanted it, but what if something went wrong again, they were so close this time. She studied Vision’s face, it was steady as always, but his eyes had a softness that she missed, not even the disguise couldn’t hide it, but she wanted more time looking to the real him. He was distracted, looking for something in the glove box.

“We could keep driving. Go to the beach.” She declared as a matter of the fact, as if there would be no consequences, as if they would be two normal people making a spontaneous crazy decision.

“Yes, we could.” He closed the little door, taking the little envelope that was inside. He stayed a few seconds in silence, as if he was pondering the options. “However even if we did, we would have to warn Miss Lewis because she would lose all day waiting for us. And since we're both don’t have phones...because of the circumstances. we'll have to leave this car.”

Wanda leaned back in her seat. It was a good argument. She looked at the panel.

“We almost out of gas, anyway.”

“And if the weather report is correct the beach wouldn’t be a pleasure experience.” He completed.

Wanda closed her eyes and took a big breath, if they didn’t do it now, they would never have another chance like that. If they drive away now, a thousand other things could go wrong, most people would try to stop it or wouldn’t understand it, not at this time.

She opened her eyes, fixed her hair looking in the mirror of the car, she was still getting used to the dark hair again.

‘Let’s see the house” Wanda finally said taking the key of the ignition.

When she left the car, Vision was already in his disguise, he offered his arm and she took it. His sweater rubbing against her skin made all this feel more real, and they walked to the front door. She was already regretting the choice of dress, the sun wasn’t so strong, but the skirt had a big amount of fabric that she wasn’t used to it. She thought that to look the part would help, while brushing the skirt that wrinkled because of the walk she wasn’t so sure anymore.

* * *

Before knocking at the red door, Wanda really look at the house it was excessive symmetrical as she remembered, the windows of the ground floor matching perfect as the windows of the first, two in each side, and one lonely window right above the door, the white fence and the porch, the bricks and the painting had seen better days, maybe once they were really yellow, but now they were just a pale beige, also she had hear the wood shriek when she walked on the steps. But still looked like if someone had made a dollhouse in human size, too tightly planned and the years had given away all the charm.

“Shall we?” Her mind’s wandering was interrupted by the voice of Vision.

His eyes were on her, she bit her lip and slightly pushed him to the left side of the porch, he didn’t protest it.

She tried to talk but just stayed looking at him, he was here, they were here.

“We will be fine.” His voice was almost a whisper, but she believed him or wanted to believe, she wouldn’t know the difference.

“I know, but even if we don’t. I want you to know that I will never regret staying with you" She just want to make sure that he knew, what she didn’t have time to say the first time.

He cupped her face with his hands, they were always colder while in the disguise, but she didn’t mind. He bent low enough that their foreheads touched.

“I’m going to stay as long as I can, as long as you want, as long as we need.” He hoped that they had time to make it happen, to live the promises that they made to each other, to be them. Holding her made him believe his own words. They would be fine.

“Aww, you guys are cute!” A woman voice interrupted their moment.

The released each other instantaneously searching for where the voice had come from. Darcy was leaning against the, now open, main door. The young woman waved to them.

“Hi” She said.

This was the moment, Wanda and Vision took a breath and smiled at her.

“Hii.” Their answered at the same time.

“You arrived just in the time” Darcy said after looking at her wrist. “Also, I wasn’t spying, I just saw you by the door then leaving. I thought you guys would steal my bike.” She pointed to behind them where’s it was.

“Oh, no problem.” Wanda answered as fast as she could not even looking at the bike.

“Also, it’s also a pretty clean mean of transportation, it makes sense that you would be scared of people taking it” Vision complemented.

“You would be the best-dressed pair of robbers I've ever seen” She quipped looking them head to toe. “But, come in, it’s your house anyway” Darcy finished and entered the house making a gesture to them to follow.

Wanda took again Vision’s arm with her hand. They would enter this together.

“Break a leg” Vision whisper to her, so Darcy couldn’t hear it.

“You too.” Wanda said matching his tone.

* * *

The door led directly into the living room, the house looked so much bigger inside with a minimum quantity of furniture, she could see the stairs in the corner of the room, but the green in the walls wasn’t the one she remembered, it was much softer and not somber, there wasn’t no photos or decorations, there was just the mustard couch in the and the center table and in the left, the simple arch leading to the dinner’s room, the grand maroon table was still there.

“Oh, I was almost forgetting, I’m Darcy, Darcy Lewis.” She said closing the door behind them.

Wanda nimbly turned to her and offer her hand to shake. “I’m Ana, Ana Lehnsherr. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Victor Shade, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Vision said a little after her, also offering his hand.

Darcy struggled to shake both of their hand one after the other in so short time, that she didn’t notice the faded red glow in Wanda’s hands.

“I’m find neat when women keep their last name.” Darcy leaned in and confessed to Wanda.

“We aren’t married yet.” Wanda answered between smiles.

Darcy bit her lip and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, but I thought you were because of” She vaguely pointed to all the house.

“But when we do, I’m...taking hers.” Vision completed stammering in the end... “if she accepted it”

“Yes, we talked about this” Wanda shared a look with Vision, they were doing great. She just noticed that she was smiling and that they held their gaze in each other for too long when Darcy politely coughed to get their attention.

Darcy walked to the center of the room, next to the coffee table, when she saw that she had their attention she started.

“So, it’s a two-story house, not counting the attic, the main rooms are upstairs, the kitchen and dinner room, also the laundry and the garage are on the right. The office, the bathroom and the guestroom are in the hallway on the left and the back garden is at... the back.” Darcy pointed at each place and caught her breath in the end.

Vision and Wanda nodded at everything she said and looked at the house as if was the first time that they were seeing.

“But you, guys, already know that. So, any questions or do you want another tour or just the keys?” Darcy finished.

“No, we are fine, just what do you think about the neighborhood?” Wanda tried to start small talk and not seemed too eager to stay alone with Vision.

Darcy seated in the couch, and Wanda regret it almost instantly, this would take more time that she thought.

“It’s normal, too normal, the walkability is great, but the avenger’s score is low” Darcy said.

“What’s score?? what ??” Wanda hold the arm of the couch stronger that she should, and she saw Vision straightened out his body.

* * *

Darcy looked at both them with furrowed brows but then smiled.

“Don’t worry, it’s real state jargon, my mother said people want to know what the probability is of seeing the Avengers in action at the places that they buy it.” Darcy explained. “Sorry, the chances of you seeing an avenger trough your window is really low.” She continued.

Both tried to make disappointed noises and hide the sigh of relief.

“Look on the bright side. This means that your house has less chance of being attacked by aliens or... robots.” Darcy finished.

“Yes, this is great, we are not really wanting to see avengers or aliens or robots, just a quiet neighborhood.” Wanda said sitting on the other side of the couch.

Vision stayed standing beside her, still not so sure how to proceed in the situation or said anything that could blow their covers.

“Miss Lewis, are this the documents of the house?” He pointed to the brown envelope in the center table.

Darcy quickly nodded and hand them over to him that started to check them out. They were exactly as that they had told to him and Wanda, the false names, the dates, everything was there, as if their existed as Ana and Victor for a long time, long enough to buy a house.

“...Is a really old house and was in the market for a long time since I was a child. Mother had already given up selling, the owner never accepted any of the offers before you show up.” He heard part of what Darcy was talking with Wanda.

“Do you still live close?” Wanda asked.

“No, I’m travel lot at work, I’m just visiting my mom, and then she got sick and then she said that you guys were really just waiting for the keys to move, so, I tried to help.” Darcy answered while searching the keys in her bag. “Just a minute they are here, somewhere. Anyways, how you guys find the house?” She continued while taking the things of the bag, the cellphone, an old shield visitor badge, an open pack of chips.

“Friends told us about it, they lived closed by.” Wanda answered, surprised that Darcy was still in the search of the keys. But bit her lips hopping that Darcy didn’t asked more about it.

Darcy’s eyes widened, taking the taser from the bag. “Wait here” she said almost jumping of the couch and going in direction of the dinner room.

“Is it everything alright, Miss Lewis?” Vision asked.

“Yes, I just forgot something.” She said disappearing into the kitchen.

Wanda was fidgeting with her fingers, she turned one more time to see Vision nodding, both knew this was the time.

“Darcy, we going to throw a housewarming party, we want to invite you.” Wanda started.

The couple could hear the noises of the young woman taking something from the kitchen, instead of the answer, they heard a little scream from her.

“Sorry, I just thought that I saw a cat.” She explained a moment after, but the couple was already in the dinner room. The three of them meeting half the way. Darcy was holding a gift basket.

“Was it inside the house?” Wanda asked, searching the room for any trace of the animal.

“No, yes, I saw running outside, but first I thought I saw him in the kitchen’s counter just for a second.” Darcy said putting the basket in the table. “This is for you” she finished.

“did you see the cat before or your just saw it now? How is he?” Wanda continued.

“No, but he must have come in through the dog's door, trying to steal some stuff from here” She pointed to the basket “It just a cat, are one of you allergic?” Darcy crossed her arms.

Wanda smiled, and Vision relaxed.

“No, in my country, a cat entering a new home is a signal of good luck.” She explained, but still fidgeting with her fingers.

“You are not from here, you almost fooled me” Darcy exclaimed.” Where are.” she was cut short by Vision

“Miss Lewis. Do you accept our invitation?”

“Yeah. Free food and wine, you guys seem nice and I not doing anything.” She said smiling.

“Victor will give your invitation, I’ll see if I find our new friend.” Wanda said already entering the kitchen.

Vision waited Darcy started walking to the living room to follow, catching enough time to see Wanda murmured one last thank you to him.

* * *

“Wow, you like things old-school, right?” Darcy said, surprise with the little envelope she received “Now I am understanding why you choose this house.”

Vision gave a polite smile receiving the keys of the house. “Me and W... Ana, we going to be really happy with your presence”.

“Too bad, you don’t like Avengers and stuff, because, not to brag, but I’m friend of one them, and he really like to party.” Darcy said while organizing her bag after giving him the keys.

“I know how Thor like to party.” Vision said.

Darcy turned to him, with wide eyes.

“How do you know that I know Thor?”

Vision stuttered. “I... I... Internet.” He finally said.

He could see that she was still with a taser in her hand, not that this would hurt him, but he was sure that he couldn’t fake it being hurt in a proper way.

“I saw you helping Thor in London in a lot of videos in the internet.” He tried to explain.

“I thought Shield had deleted most of these, but now Shield is deleted.” she rambled.

* * *

She heard the main door closing. it was just the two of them now. she sat in the window sill, looking outside, the garden would need a lot of work too. Darcy was already walking to her bike, but turned around and waved to her, Wanda reciprocated the gesture. Vizh was already in the dinner room with her.

“Miss. Lewis seems has believed in our cover story” Vision noticed.

“Well, she didn’t taser us” Wanda completed.

She moved in the sill, giving place to him sit at her side, there wasn't much space and shouldn’t’ve been so comfortable, but with him at her side, it was. There was no much too see, the old wallpaper was yellow stained. The red carpet was dusty, the table still maintained the strong color of the wood, the chairs weren’t so lucky. Just the gift basket brought some color to the room with its fruits and sweets. They stayed some time just looking at everything and nothing.

" How does it look older?" Wanda broke the silence.

" Because it is, we were here two days ago.” He simply said.

"You know this wasn't what I meant." She snuggled against his shoulder, colder that she was used to, but the sweater was fluffy as always. His fingers against her should brought her closer to him.

“It was just a cat” She continued.

“We going to have good luck then.” He said, playful tone in his voice.

She gave a small smile, but being there with him, listening to his heartbeats she had to ask one more time, knowing that no one would meddle or interrupt them.

“Do you think that we made the right decision? this house? this life?” She spoke softly.

She heard him breathing deeply.

“The probability of this working is really low, but the likelihood of we been here together was even lower, and here we are. However, the concept of right is an extreme volatile variable in this situation, as the consequences of making or not making it this choice, has extraordinary ramifications, to you, to me, to others. It’s unlikely that we could find a consensus with the timeframe that was given to us. To me it felt right.” He explained, gesturing with his hands.

Wanda just smiled and intertwined their hands.

"It worked with Steve and Clint even with Stark. I think we have a good chance. It felt right. This feels right." She said.

“And if they need, y..” He started.

“We, we will be there. If they need us.” She finished.

She knew this wouldn’t last forever, that they wouldn’t have forever to build a home, but now, they would be just here, living a day after the other, as if the world outside didn't exist, here, she would be just Wanda, he would just be Vizh, they would be just them, not superheroes, it was as normal as they could get, as normal as they want. and for a brevity of a moment she thought that it was already worth it even if this ended now, just because they were here, together. she would do it all again for this moment.

“Close the curtains.” Wanda said getting up of the sill, trying to not let it go of Vision hand.

“Wanda, it’s still the middle of the day” He blinked, not understanding the request.

She took his other hand and push it him closer to her.

“Yes, but it’s our home, we need some privacy.” She said with a mischievous smile. “She likes, the sound of this "our", "we".

“We going to be the weird neighbors” He simply stated.

Before he could push the curtains, she tapped her fingers against the glass, let them slide against it, just a little glimpse of red lighting drawing a little w and a v in the panel.

"Now, it's done, it's our place, let's enjoy it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it just the prologue
> 
> if you want to know more (like the posters that I made, the names and synopsis of the next chapters) you can see this in my tumblr @thevisionmarvel. 
> 
> I hate this section, but it's necessary to the story, it never worked the way I wanted, but I'm really excited for this story, so I post it. I was planning to end this story before the show starts, but then it's was moved to 2020, and i think now it's impossible to me to do that.
> 
> the next chapter is called "Everyday" and the synopsis goes: 
> 
> A couple move to a new neighborhood looking for peace, hoping to leave the traumas and the fight behind it. They found a new home, new friends, an idyllic life. But not everything is what it seems.
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes, I will correct them as soon as possible!


End file.
